


A Night To Remember

by thelittleunicorn



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem Holiday Exchange, First Date, M/M, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, fluff attack!, going to a festival together, written for hansonhorses, written for the fire emblem holiday exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleunicorn/pseuds/thelittleunicorn
Summary: The night is young, the snow is falling softly and Chrom and Robin are only there to enjoy a simple evening at a traditional ylissean festival.But maybe... they might end up finding something more than they expected.(Written for @hansonhorses)





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!!
> 
> this was written for @hansonhorses on Tumblr for the Fire Emblem Holiday Exchange.
> 
> I'm usually more of a angst person so writing this super fluffy story was quite the challenge hahaha.
> 
> Enjoy your Chrobin and I hope you'll like it !

\- Wait… so you’ve never been to an Ylissean festival before?!

Chrom was looking at his tactician with wide eyes and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle at his expression of incredulity.

They were currently on their way to Regna Ferox to gather more help from Flavia’s army. Tensions with Plegia had reached their breaking point and a war was at their doors. They needed all the help they could get to avoid a bloodbath.

As they were rapidly approaching the colder region, snow started to fall on the camp, covering the ground with a white and cold carpet. During a meeting, Chrom had mentioned how the weather would be perfect for some ylissean festivities. Robin, who didn't know anything about it, then voiced his interrogations, prompting the surprised reaction from his commander.

After the chuckle had passed, the tactician simply responded with an awkward smile.

\- Well I mean... Even if I did, it’s not like I would remember it.

At the mention of his amnesia, Chrom looked away, clearly embarrassed.

\- Oh yeah... I kind of forgot about that…

Robin quickly dismissed it, still smiling.

\- Don’t worry about it. I am really curious about that festival though.

The prince’s eyes instantly lit up as he started talking about it.

\- Well... I don’t even know where to start. It’s a night long event, held in cities and many villages, that is filled with music, and people and dancing. There is food in abundance and artisans, from all around the country, who come to sell their arts. There are lights everywhere and people are just really having a good time in a magical atmosphere. It’s said to be a night you can never forget.

Chrom abruptly stopped talking and smiled, suddenly inspired.

\- Robin, I got an idea! Since you’ve never seen one, we should go the festival together. It’s going to be held soon and there’s a village on our way that’s hosting it.

The prince then bashfully averted his gaze.

\- Well... if you want to go of course…

Robin bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. The proposition was really interesting but he had a few hesitations.

\- It’s not that I don’t want to go...but is it really the time? We are approaching the Feroxi region and we need to finish planning our war strategies. We also have to stay on our guard in case of an attack and…

With each argument, Chrom was getting more and more dejected and Robin couldn’t help but feel bad at his disappointment. Plus, he had to admit that the idea was really tempting.

With a little sigh, the pragmatic man finally caved in.

\- But I guess one night off won’t hurt anyone. Furthermore, it would be an occasion to improve my knowledge of ylissean culture.

The smile Chrom shot him right there was all he needed to know he made the right choice.

\- Really? I mean great, that’s amazing. It’s a date then... err I mean a plan.

The prince had corrected himself immediately but the tactician was still taken aback by the slip of word. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to change the subject.

\- Right so... about these battle plans, what do you think?

\---------------------------------------------

The day of the event came faster than Robin thought it would and here he was, standing at the entrance of his first festival. Snow was falling slowly and the wind was blowing softly, the perfect weather for an enjoyable evening.

He was taking in all the different sights around him, impressed by the size of the event. Lights were shining everywhere, people were chatting merrily and he could see multiple rows of stands, all filled with different trinkets for sale. Men and women in uniforms were walking around, carrying trays of food and beverages, as musicians on the stage were playing joyful melodies that could be heard throughout the entire place. The atmosphere felt absolutely magical.

\- See... I told you it was worth the trip. 

Chrom was standing next to him, smiling widely. The prince was wearing an ample cloak, trying to conceal a minimum his identity. He was usually proud to exhibit his brand, symbol of the royal family, but he didn’t want his status to interfere with their evening. Robin was dressed as usual, with only the addition of a simple scarf as a protection against the cold.

He was still standing in awe as Chrom started to move, instilling him to follow along.

Everything felt almost surreal, as they were surrounded by the festive air. Robin’s mind was overflowed with questions and he wouldn’t stop bombarding Chrom with them. The prince happily answered them all, finding this new side of his tactician to be really enticing.

They went around the festival, stopping at every stall as Chrom insisted they tried all the food and drinks they could get their hands on. Despite the prince’s attempt at a concealing outfit, the duo attracted a few odd looks from the people around but Robin was too busy to notice, intensely searching for something.

\- What do you think of this Chrom? Would it make a good souvenir?

The white-haired man was holding a large tapestry representing a gorgeous ylissean backdrop. Chrom weighed his words carefully before answering.

\- Well, it sure is beautiful... don’t know how you would carry it around from camp to camp though.

Robin's face dropped to a frown as he simply put the tapestry back, before sighing.

\- Yes, you’re right. I need to keep transport into consideration.

As the young man seemed ready to go back to his hunt, Chrom felt the need to question his motivations.

\- Tell me now, why is it so important to find the ‘’perfect’’ souvenir?

Robin just looked away at the question and mumbled.

\- You’re going to think it’s silly...

Chrom simply answered, with a smile.

\- Come on, try me. 

The tactician took a moment before answering, letting his gaze linger on the festivities around them.

\- It’s just that... Because of my amnesia, I’m unable to remember anything from my past. Where I’ve been, what I’ve done... Those are all memories I may never get back...

There was a slight pause before Robin added, looking straight at his commander.

\- So I want to make sure I never forget anything about my time with you.

He then smiled sweetly and Chrom could feel his heart furiously beating in his chest, leaving him at a loss for words. Desperate to change the subject before he looked like an awkward idiot, he suddenly spotted something that gave him an idea.

\- Come with me.

The prince grabbed Robin’s hand and dragged him along, not missing the sudden embarrassment on the tactician’s face.

They finally reached one of the festival’s workers, who was carrying a tray with large mugs of what seemed to be alcohol. Chrom quickly grabbed two of them and handed one over. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Robin was suspiciously eyeing the drink.

\- Don’t worry. It’s not dangerous, it’s just some ylissean liquor. Come on, drink up!

Robin was still hesitant but simply shrugged.

\- I am not fond of drinking something that can alter my mind but... well, I guess I’ll give it a try.

With a nod of silent accord, they both took a large gulp of the drink at the same time. In the next few seconds, all Robin could feel was his throat burning as if he had swallowed fire, choking heavily and gasping for air. He turned his eyes towards Chrom, seeing him in a much better state, only slightly coughing as a result. After they finally caught their breath again, the prince looked at him sheepishly.

\- Maybe I should have mentioned that it is considered Ylisse’s strongest alcohol...

Robin shot him a sour glance, before dismissing it with a chuckle after seeing his apologetic look.

The music suddenly stopped as an announcement rang through the crowd.

\- Attention Ladies and Gents, our annual winter show is about to begin! And believe me, this is a sight you don’t wanna miss!!

Intrigued by the announcer statement, Robin started to head towards the stage before noticing that Chrom wasn’t moving.

\- Aren’t you coming to see the show?

The prince looked at him slightly confused, as if he’d been lost in his thoughts, before answering hesitantly.

\- Hum yeah... you go ahead. I’ll catch up with you in a minute.

He then quickly disappeared into the crowd, leaving Robin alone. Although the tactician was a bit surprised, he simply decided to head towards the stage... after abandoning his mug on the nearest stand.

He made his way to the middle of the crowd, managing to get a good view of what was happening. On the stage, a tall man was currently shouting, announcing what he called ‘’the pinnacle of the show’’.

\- And now, be prepared to be entranced by our next number. Coming straight from the cold Feroxi region, here’s a sight that won’t leave you frozen in place. Her dance is said to move mountains and to motivate armies! Make some noise, here she is...

A young woman proceeded to advance on the stage. She had long pink hair with scattered little braids and was wearing a beautiful, though rather revealing, white and black outfit. She seemed to be avoiding the gaze of the public and was furiously blushing. Robin was starting to raise an eyebrow at the announcer’s earlier statements, when the young girl swiftly took out a large fan and started to dance.

Her moves were graceful and flowing, like the tides of the sea moved by an ocean breeze. Every step, every motion was perfectly executed and Robin couldn’t turn his eyes away even if he tried. With a sway of her hands, she made her ornaments swirl around in a hypnotizing fashion and, with a buck of her hips, she marked the beat of the music as much as the crowd’s heartbeat. Each twirl, turn and stretch were absolute beauty, step after step falling together like a sinuous string. 

Robin could feel new energy coursing through him, like being totally reenergized after a long sleep. It was almost as if he could feel something calling him.

-...bin? ...Robin? Robin!

The tactician suddenly realized that someone was actually calling his name and managed to turn his focus away from the show. Chrom was looking at him worried, frowning slightly.

\- Are you alright?

Robin only nodded, trying to shake away the daze he was under as the show continued.

\- Yes, sorry... I was just really enthralled by the performance.

Chrom didn’t seem pleased by the answer and shot a somewhat suspicious look towards the stage. But his gaze softened almost instantly, looking at the pink-haired dancer.

\- She truly is talented...

Robin simply smiled as he looked back to the stage.

\- Indeed. Such a talent would be a great asset for an army. Battles could be fought in half the time. With our troops that motivated, it would almost be like doubling our effectives.

Chrom nodded, a sly smile on his lips.

\- Always thinking about tactics and strategies, aren’t you?

The tactician was about to answer when he felt his hand brush against Chrom’s, the words suddenly freezing in his throat. Fixing his gaze on the stage, he didn’t notice the prince’s similar embarrassment.

As the music slowly faded and stopped, the number also came to an end. There were no more traces of shyness on the woman’s face as, with a focus stare, she ended her dance in a graceful bow. The crowd instantly erupted in applause, with Chrom and Robin joining in the cheers.

The announcer then came back on stage, thanking the young dancer who nervously saluted one last time before exiting rapidly. There suddenly was a movement in the crowd, as if people knew what was coming next. 

\- Yes, I see that everyone is now ready for the midnight wish!! It’s gonna start soon, so hang on to someone close and think about what you want the most!! All you lovebirds and families in the crowd, prepare yourselves!!

Robin turned towards Chrom, unsure of what to do, when an unexpected move from the people around pushed him over, almost throwing him on the prince. Luckily, the blue-haired man caught him, before they both ended up falling to the ground.

\- And here’s the countdown!! FIVE!

The crowd was chanting along, the air fizzing with excitation.

\- FOUR!

The tactician managed to find back his footing, Chrom’s arms still around him.

\- THREE!

As he looked up, Robin’s eyes met with Chrom’s ocean gaze.

\- TWO!!

The prince’s face was really close to his, eyes shining like stars in the night sky. He had snow in his hair and was smiling brightly down at him. Smile that Robin returned immediately.

\- ONE!!!

Neither man could detach their gazes from each other, nor did they want to. It was as if time had frozen in place, just for them.

And then...

\- MAKE A WISH!!!!!!!

A loud sound resonated and confetti started falling all around them. The crowd was getting wild and shouting could be heard from left to right, spreading joy and celebration everywhere.

And in this moment, as they kept looking in each other’s eyes, Robin and Chrom both knew exactly what they were wishing for.

\-------------------------------------------

Night was very dark as they headed back to camp.

Snow was still falling softly, twirling with the wind. The moon, high up in the sky, was making the white carpet on the ground look shiny and almost glowing. Faint echoes of the music could still be heard in the background, as the crisp snow was cracking under their boots.

Chrom turned his gaze towards Robin, silently observing him. The white-haired man was sporting a beautiful smile, eyes half closed as he was taking in the refreshing winter air.

A thought suddenly crossed the prince’s mind.

\- Say Robin... did you end up buying something, back at the festival?

The tactician seemed a bit startled by the sudden break of the silence between them. He turned to look at Chrom, before answering with a sigh.

\- No... I realized it wasn’t worth spending the army’s money on something so trivial...

He then added, with a smile of pure happiness.

\- And, after all, the best memories are here with me. I know I could never forget tonight, even if I tried. You were right, it really was a night to remember. I can’t believe you got to experience this every year!

He then started walking again when he noticed that his commander wasn’t moving.

\- Chrom?

The prince was looking towards the ground, seemingly hesitant. Robin was about to reach for him, when Chrom raised his gaze with a sheepish smile.

\- Well... I kind of lied to you...

Robin simply froze, surprised by this revelation, but waited for the rest of the explanation. The prince continued, taking a few steps forwards to get closer to him.

\- The truth is, I had never been to one of these before... Only Emm got to go a few times, as the Exalt, to talk to the people and give words of hope. But Lissa and I could never attend.

He was now back at Robin’s side and his smile grew a little bigger.

\- That’s why I was adamant for you to come with me. I wanted to experience this first time with someone special...

\- Chrom...

Robin was feeling overwhelmed with emotions, ecstatic and shocked at the same time. Even if he didn’t have any coherent thoughts at the moment, he still needed to say something.

But, before he could utter a single word, Chrom grabbed his hand and brought it closer to him, as he took an item out of his pocket.

\- And I got you a souvenir after all. I had it made especially for you at the festival...

The prince then softly slid something around his wrist, before releasing the tactician’s hand.

As Robin brought his arm closer, he landed his eyes on Chrom’s gift. It was a beautiful wristband, handmade with the softest silk and bearing the Brand of the Exalt in vibrant colors. It was a perfect fit.

He was speechless.

\- I know we just met each other not so long ago. Yet, no matter how short our time together might have been, I already know how important you are to me. This is the symbol of my family and I want you to know that you are a part of it, Robin. This band is just a small token to make sure you always remember... 

The prince took a little pause before adding, with a shy chuckle.

\- I... I hope you like it.

There was no doubt in Robin’s mind.

\- It’s... It’s beautiful, thank you! I love it...

\- I love you.

The words escaped Chrom’s mouth before he could think about it and, for the second time this evening, the tactician found himself speechless, processing what he had just heard. The prince suddenly seemed to realize what he had blurted out, blushing furiously. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it without a word, hanging his head low and turning his gaze towards the ground.

Except for the faint music in the background, no sound could be heard, as if nature itself was holding its breath. Nothing was moving and even the snow seemed to be falling at a slower pace.

Chrom was anxiously biting his lips. Had he said too much? Everything had felt so right until then... Now, how would Robin react? Would he be embarrassed or even hate him?

As he heard the cracking of snow under the tactician’s boots, the prince didn’t know what to expect. A part of him was scared that the other man would just turn away and leave him behind. Two hands suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and Chrom raised his head, freezing as he felt his lips met with Robin’s.

The kiss was no more than a peck, but it was sweeter than anything else in the world. The tactician lips were soft and he was smiling widely as he backed away, slightly teary eyed. His voice was but a whisper as he finally spoke.

\- Looks like my wish came true...

Chrom didn’t give him time to continue before kissing him again, their lips meeting in a passionate embrace. The prince slid his hand down Robin’s back to bring him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The temperature was slowly rising, as their tongues started to dance together, Robin’s hand getting lost in Chrom’s hair.

The snow was still dancing around them, as the wind was picking up, hastening its rhythm. The moon was shining brightly, like a spotlight on their love. Lost in the moment, both of their hearts were beating in unison and nothing could have felt more perfect.

A sudden chill, caused by the freezing wind, made them part but they kept their hands on each other as Chrom leaned his forehead against Robin’s, looking deeply in his amber gaze.

\- And so did mine...

It was but a whisper, yet, in the silence of the night, the prince’s words seemed to resonate with a powerful force. Neither man minded though, as Robin simply smiled in response. With the snowflakes glowing around him, his cheeks red from the cold and his lips slightly swollen from the kiss, he looked absolutely gorgeous and Chrom had to resist the urge to ravish his lips once again.

Another gust of wind brought them back to reality, with a reminder of the winter weather. It was getting really late and dawn would soon rise upon them if they didn’t make a move. Besides, spending the night in the snow was not the most romantic way to end an evening.

\- Maybe we should head back to camp...

Chrom added that last part with regret, but Robin only chuckled as he backed away from the prince. 

\- Yes, I think it would be wise. After all, it wouldn’t do any good to present ourselves in Regna Ferox ill from a pesky cold. 

The prince couldn’t disagree with his tactician’s logic and nodded, sighing sadly.

But, as he turned to walk back in the direction of their camp, he then felt Robin intertwine their hands together. 

\- Don’t worry... we can always continue this evening when we’re back in the comfort of our tents.

His voice had somewhat of a suggestive tone and Chrom could’ve sworn that he saw the young man wink at him.

Well, he didn’t need to be told twice! He quickly picked up the pace, pulling Robin with him. The tactician simply laughed as he followed along, more than happy to oblige.

That night was only the first of many and the rest of their story still remains to be told. And, while their tale would be filled with many other unforgettable events, one thing was certain.

This was a night they would always remember.


End file.
